Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In particular, the Wi-Fi Alliance has introduced the Hotspot (HS) 2.0 initiative to improve user experience and provide seamless connectivity for Wi-Fi deployments. To provide for a seamless user experience, a Hotspot profile is downloaded to a subscriber's (e.g., user's) user equipment (UE) that enables the UE to automatically re-associate with Wi-Fi access points (APs) belonging to a service provider and/or enterprise Hotspot 2.0 network. For current deployments, a subscriber can participate in a HS 2.0 network by completing an onboarding process in which a username (UN) and password (PW) for the subscriber is stored in the network and used to populate a profile that can be downloaded to the subscriber's UE upon initial connection of the UE to a Wi-Fi AP of the Hotspot 2.0 network. The profile typically consists of end user credentials such as Username and Password and a set of parameters as defined by the HS 2.0 specification to allow the end user device to automatically get associated to the best available Wi-Fi hotspot at a venue. An onboarding process is required to establish the profile on the end user device. However, current onboarding processes are not standardized and can vary between operators. The lack of a standardized onboarding process has limited the adoption of Hotspot deployments. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved Hotspot 2.0 onboarding for user equipment in a network environment.